The Reset
by Uiido
Summary: After The Last Hope, things are changing in the Clans. Following in the pawsteps of an older generation, new cats have risen to the spotlight, and the challenge, of rebuilding after a war that changed history forever. With parents of great power, these young cats will have a grand coming of age, starting with the battle's aftermath.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**

**Bramblestar** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**

**Squirrelflight** - dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Leafpool - **light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and amber eyes

**Jayfeather** - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**

**Graystripe** - long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt** - dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm **- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur** - golden-brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail** – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Cloudtail **- long-haired white tom

**Brightheart** – white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie** - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice – Lilypaw**

**Thornclaw** - golden-brown tabby tom

**Crowfeather** - dark gray tom, formerly of WindClan

**Spiderleg** - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall **- light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing** - white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose** - cream colored tom

**Apprentice – Amberpaw**

**Hazeltail** – small gray and white she-cat

**Mousewhisker** - gray and white tom

**Apprentice – Dewpaw**

**Poppyfrost – **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Lionblaze** - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap** - reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud** – white she-cat

**Apprentice – Seedpaw**

**Toadstep** - black and white tom

**Apprentice - Snowpaw**

**Rosepetal** - dark cream she-cat

**Bumblestripe** - very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Briarlight –** dark brown she-cat

**Dovewing** - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool **- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Molewhisker** – brown-and-cream tom

**Cherrypelt** – ginger she-cat

**Apprentices**

**Lilypaw** – dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedpaw**– very pale ginger she-cat

**Amberpaw**– gray she-cat with white paws, white muzzle, white ear and amber eyes

**Snowpaw**– white tom with amber eyes

**Dewpaw**– gray tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

**Daisy** – cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Blossomfall** - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (mother to Thornclaw's kit: Foxkit, a ginger tom with white patches)

**Cinderheart** – gray tabby she-cat (mother to Lionblaze's kits: Fernkit _,_ a gold-ginger tabby tom with blue eyes , Hollykit _, _ black she-cat with amber eyes, and Greatkit _, _ gray tabby and white she-cat with green eyes )

**Elders**

**Purdy** – plump tabby, former loner, with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader**

**Blackstar **– large white tom with jet-black paws

**Deputy**

**Rowanclaw** – ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**

**Littlecloud** – very small tabby tom

**Apprentice – Mistpaw** (spikey-furred pale gray she-cat)

**Warrior**

**Oakfur **– small brown tom

**Apprentice – Whitepaw **(White tom with gray tail)

**Smokefoot** – black tom

**Toadfoot** – dark brown tom

**Applefur** – mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost** – black and white tom

**Ratscar** – brown tom with long scar down his back

**Snowbird** - pure white she-cat

**Tawnypelt** - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose** - tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw** - light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice – Hawthornepaw** (gray she-cat)

**Shrewfoot** - gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur** - dark gray tom

**Tigerheart** - dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice – Sparrowpaw** (large tabby tom)

**Dawnpelt** - cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose** - black she-cat

**Ferretclaw** - cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing** - ginger tom

**Kinkfur** - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Queens**

**Ivytail** - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Scorchfur's kits: Littlekit _,_ a pale tabby she-kit, and Twigkit, a pale brown tom)

**Elders**

**Snaketail** - dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater** - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader**

**Onestar** - brown tabby tom

**Deputy**

**Ashfoot** - gray she-cat

**Apprentice – Lakepaw** (Lighter gray tom)

**Medicine Cat**

**Kestrelflight** - mottled gray tom

**Warriors**

**Owlwhisker** - light brown tabby tom

**Gorsetail** - very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice – Cloudpaw** (White she-cat)

**Weaselfur** - ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring **- brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail** - dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Emberfoot** - gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail** - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Sedgewhisker** - light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail** - dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice – Moorpaw **(Very pale ginger tom)

**Sunstrike** - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose** – light brown tabby tom

**Furzepelt** – gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderfur** – large pale gray tom

**Queens**

**Sedgewhisker **– light brown tabby she-cat (mother of Emberfoot's kits: Beetlekit _,_a pale gray tabby tom, and Duskkit _,_ a dark gray she-kit)

**Whitetail** – small white she-cat (mother of Onestar's kits: Mudkit, a brown tabby tom with black stripes, and Quickkit, a ginger and white tom)

**Elders**

**Webfoot** - dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear** - tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN  
**

**Leader**

**Mistystar** - gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**

**Reedwhisker** - black tom

**Medicine Cat**

**Mothwing** - dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice - Willowshine** - gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors **

**Graymist** - pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mintfur** - light gray tabby tom

**Apprentice – Shadepaw** (Black tom)

**Icewing** - white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail **- dark gray she-cat

**Pebblefoot** - mottled gray tom

**Mallownose** - light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing** - tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Grasspelt** - light brown tom

**Hollowflight** – dark brown tabby tom

**Troutstream** - pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossyfoot** - brown-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice – Bushpaw** (Brown tom with green eyes)

**Rushtail** - light brown tabby tom

**Queens**

**Duskfur** - brown tabby she-cat (mother of Robinwing's kit: Bramblekit, a tortoiseshell tom)

**Petalfur** – gray-and-white she-cat (mother of Reedwhisker's kits: Stormkit, a big tabby tom, Streamkit, a blue-gray tom, and Flowerkit, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit)

**Mosspelt** - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

**Dapplenose** - mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail** - ginger-and-white tom

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN**

**Smoky** - muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

**Floss **- small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

**Sol** – long-haired tortoiseshell and white tom with pale yellow eyes

**Nightcloud** – black she-cat, formerly of WindClan

**Breezepelt** – black tom, formerly of WindClan

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Midnight** - a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

In a camp filled with cats, figures moved, shifting the bodies of their fallen into the center while others moved towards the edges, seeking help from those who would heal them. Now that the dangers of dark forest enemies appearing to finish what they had started was done and past, cats seemed ready to begin the path to recovery. But the battle scars would linger for moons and moons to come.

It was sobering for Brambleclaw to stand besides the body of Firestar - his mentor, his leader, the cat who trusted him despite his father. The Fire who had saved the Clans. The ginger tom had been shifted into a position to make it appear as though he was only asleep, as though they all had not seen his spirit stand up and join StarClan before the eyes of all cats. ThunderClan would have a long road ahead of them, recovering from the scars of losing such a cat for a leader. And it wasn't only their leader they grieved. The bodies of Mousefur and Ferncloud were arranged besides Firestar, awaiting their vigils, as well as Hollyleaf's. Oh Hollyleaf ...

Looking up from the bodies of the dead, the tabby tom turned his attention on his living Clanmates. They were accomplishing various tasks - many cats were having injuries treated by Brightheart, Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Briarlight, and most, with lighter injuries, were attempting to clean up the Clan wreckage, fixing what they could of the bramble tunnel and thorn wall, at least enough to protect them from predators for the night. In the back of his mind, Brambleclaw wondered if the other Clans were doing this at this moment, mirroring ThunderClan's camp. How many cats had been lost? How many leaders?

His gaze shifting around the camp, Brambleclaw managed to find some of the cats he was worried about. He found Lionblaze quickly, adjusting the thorns in the barrier, and Jayfeather was near the medicine cat's den, treating some of the more injured cats. The two of them were looking strong and capable, despite what turmoil they had just endured, and Brambleclaw was grateful for it. Berrynose and Sandstorm passed by Leafpool, treating Graystripe for some clawmarks etching his side. He also spotted Squirrelflight, fixing the entrance to the nursery where branches had been torn as cats fought their way in. Ferncloud had done her job well, the task was nearly complete.

A cat he had not expected to see was the dark gray tom, lingering in the shadow's uncertainly, as though waiting. But as Brambeclaw's amber eyes met his blue, he stepped forward. "I didn't expect to see you here still Crowfeather," Bramblecaw started, "did Onestar ask you to tell me something, or are you having trouble back at camp."

Crowfeather shook his head, his blue eyes doubtful for a moment, but his voice certain when he spoke, "No, I'm not here for Onestar. I ... I've decided to leave WindClan. they do not need me ruining them, nor do they need me there to antagonize Breezepelt and Nightcloud any farther. Onestar is allowing me to leave ... in light of what's happened."

"So you're asking to join ThunderClan now?" Brambleclaw finished. "To be closer to Lionblaze and Jayfeather ... and Leafpool." The WindClan tom's expression didn't waver, and Brambleclaw was aware of how difficult that probably was to admit for the proud tom. They had changed so much from their journey to the sun-drowned-place together, but Brambleclaw noticed, that their loyalty to each other had not. "In that case, go see what you can do to help fix the barrier before we start our vigil - I don't want foxes or badgers invading while we're grieving. We can talk more later.

Crowfeather nodded, less surprise than Brambleclaw had been expecting in his eyes, and padded off towards the thorn barrier, mewing something to Thornclaw has he approached. With warriors lost, an old friend would be welcome. Leafpool had chosen to become a medicine cat, and Brambleclaw respected that, but perhaps being close to Jayfeather and Lionblaze, and even Hollyleaf, would be healing for the former WindClanner.

"Why's Crowfeather still here?" Brambleclaw turned to see Squirrelflight, who had finished clearing the way to the nursery, approuching, her green eyes following after their old companion, and her voice questioning. Her voice wasn't the questioning tone of a deputy, but of a friend worrying after an old companion.

Brambleclaw followed his deputy's gaze towards their old traveling companion, "Crowfeather's decided to stay here. Onestar let him go, so I have no arguments."

Squirrelflight's gave wasn't surprised, but she gave a worried hum, "Hopefully with all that's happened, no cat will worry much." She was right - Crowfeather was such a controversial cat, and it always called for gossip when cats switched Clans. But will all the excitement that had passed this past moon, hopefully cats would move past this.

After all, there were greater things to worry about now - to grieve their loved ones, to recover from the betrayals in their Clans, and to mend their relationships with the other Clans. And Brambleclaw would have to leave camp tomorrow, journey to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives and name. He was somewhat worried about that - Bluestar had assured him that he would be a fine leader of ThunderClan, but he doubted his worries would ever go away.

"We can worry about that later," Brambleclaw decided, shaking off his doubts and concerns. They had more important things to accomplish before tomorrow. "In the meantime, we need to finish immediate repairs, and make sure everyone's treated. Then, we need to start our vigils, before it gets too much later. They all deserve proper warrior vigils."

Squirrelflight bowed her head for a moment, clearly grieving, then straightened up again, her green eyes determined, "Let's get every cat not being treated to fix the dens and the entrance." She cleared her throat before continuing, "then we can start the vigils."

So, the bushy tailed she-cat swept around the camp to cats being treated, mewing to a few of them, watching them head towards dens or the camp entrance, and Brambleclaw took towards the camp entrance himself, setting to work near Lionblaze, who had been joined by Cinderheart in the meantime. His adoptive son glanced at him as he approuched, and dipped his head, returning to the thorns and flicking Cinderheart's side with his tail tip. It was good to see that their relationship had mended.

With all of ThunderClan working on the dens and the entrance, Brambleclaw decided, before time had passed too much farther, that it was safe enough for them to rest tonight, and called the vigil to a start. All cats padded up to mew goodbye to their Clanmates, but only those closes to the fallen stayed, settling down besides their bodies. Crouched besides Firestar's head, near Hollyleaf's side, Brambleclaw realized just how much he had lost.

"If I'm half the leader you were, I'll be a fine leader of ThunderClan," Brambleclaw recited, thinking of Bluestar's words. He still didn't feel strongly about them, but he was determined to try. "I'll need to be, to bring ThunderClan out of this. But there's a new generation, and a new time. ThunderClan will pull through."


End file.
